La naissance
by FMA-EdwardElric
Summary: Voici un défi que l'on m'a proposé hier et que j'ai décidé de relever. Deux commentateurs m'ont demander d'écrire un petit OS sur la naissance de quadruplé avec des contraintes d'écriture. Venez donc découvrir, la naissance du fils Fullbuster à travers ses propres yeux.


Salut à tous,

Pour info, je devais écrire un OS avec pour contrainte:  
\- univers de Fairy Tail  
\- naissance de quadruplés de Juvia  
\- couple: gruvia  
\- 3 mots à placer: vociférer, carnaval et échelle  
\- narrateur: l'un des enfants (merci youpitralala13)

Bonne lecture,

* * *

**La naissance**

Le premier cri, le plus dur à pousser. Strident et déchirant.

La première goulée d'air qui m'inonde, gonflant à bloc mes poumons et me brûle de l'intérieur comme un feu de forêt. Un vrai ravage dans mon petit être. La pire des épreuves.

Je me souviens encore de ces quelques minutes précédentes. Atroces, interminables, les plus longues de ma courte vie.

Cela a commencé lorsque mon frère ainé à décider de faire ses premiers pas dans le grand monde. Hostile pour ma part. Moi j'aimais cet univers où j'étais au chaud et en sécurité dans le ventre de ma mère. Mais non, il a fallu que l'un de ces trois autres choisisse de mettre un terme à ce bien-être et à ce paradis.

Commence alors la douleur.

Ma mère devait sans doute se tordre de douleur. Toujours dans les flots, je l'entendais gémir alors qu'une voix masculine, je pense celle de mon paternel, s'affolait. Saccadé et hésitante. Vibrante d'émotion. Visiblement, la maîtresse de maison savait comment réagir face à lui car elle ordonna qu'on ma mène auprès d'une certaine bonne femme dont je ne me rappelle pas de nom. Et là les secousses, alors que ma génitrice est transportée d'urgence. Mon monde s'effondre et les parois autour de moi se serrent. J'étouffe. Je veux me retourner, impossible ! L'une de mes sœurs est déjà en train de se mouvoir vers la sortie. Alors je me recroqueville comme je peux, dans ce liquide visqueux. Mes muscles me font mal, mais les hurlements sont pires que tout. J'en omettrai presque mon propre inconfort.

Soudain, tout s'arrête. Visiblement, ma maman s'est allongée, je peux le ressentir jusque dans la profondeur de mes os. Je vacille et je me prends le pied d'un des autres en pleine tronche. Ça fait mal, mais je tente tout de même de garder mon calme. Ne pas m'énerver, j'ai suffisamment d'ennui comme ça alors autant ne pas en rajouter. Pourquoi diable a-t-il valu que cela tombe maintenant ! Le terme n'était pas pour encore à ce que je sache !

Un tintamarre et un véritable carnaval défile devant mes yeux. Ses bruits de succion, les autres membres qui se battent presque pour passer le premier. Je les pousse comme je peux, qu'ils me fichent la paix. Moi je veux rester ici, qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs s'ils veulent. Au loin j'entends qu'on vocifère. Apparemment notre nombre est une surprise si j'ai bien compris. Des sons métalliques retentissent. Manifestement, mon père, ce grand mage de glace en a été bien amoché. Si émoustillé qu'il a manqué de se vautrer sur le sol dur. Pour se rattraper, il s'est accroché comme un forcené à la table où sont installés tous les ustensiles nécessaires en cas de pépin.

Avec effroi, je sens que l'un de mes frères et sœurs est expulsé comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Il y a cette délivrance du premier. Sauf qu'il en reste trois. Je panique. J'ai peur de cet extérieur ! Inconnu ! Brutal ! Comme un névrosé, je tente de m'accrocher à tout ce que je trouve, en vain. Rien n'y fait ! Je glisse inlassablement vers cette cavité. L'air est humide. Ma tête me fait mal, j'en peux plus de cet enfer. Je m'asphyxie alors qu'autour de mon cou quelque chose m'a attrapé tel un boa qui resserre son étreinte sur sa proie. C'est bien trop horrible. Ces lamentations ne peuvent même pas sortir de ma bouche. Mon cerveau s'embrume. Je vais finir par perdre la raison que je n'ai même pas encore acquise. Contradictoire comme théorie. Comment me sortir de là ? Pourquoi ne pas pouvoir remonter le temps ? Il parait que nous sommes le fruit de l'amour de nos parents. Pourtant, tout ce que je découvre pour le moment, c'est ce putain de bordel qui m'étripe. Pourquoi nous infliger pareil supplice ! C'est une torture inimaginable pour qui ne l'a pas vécu !

On force au dehors. Un second s'en va…

Nous ne sommes plus que deux. Deux oisillons qui sont effrayés à l'idée de voler.

Alors, pour rester au maximum dans cette atmosphère, je renvoi ma sœur qui vient de s'accrocher à moi. Chacun ses problèmes. Je leur ai toujours dis qu'il ne fallait pas se presser. On devait prendre notre temps ! Essayer d'analyser chaque détail perceptible. Mais non ! L'un d'eux a voulu jouer les gros durs !

Trop tard, elle aussi vient de s'enfuir.

Il ne reste que moi.

Je serai le cadet, le dernier né des quadruplés. Le climat autour devient étrange. J'ai chaud et froid à la fois. De l'effarement. De toute façon c'est une fatalité, je ne peux pas résister. C'est un combat perdu d'avance. Ils sont trop forts pour moi. En attendant, je leur ferai bien payer !

Mon corps s'est préparé à traverser, le traître. J'aperçois le bout du tunnel et alors j'ai envie de hurler mon désespoir. Je suis tout étriqué, déglingué, piétiné. Un instant ignoble. De la pure barbarie. Et puis soudain, le néant…

La première phrase que j'entends me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc et je réalise que je suis en vie.

« Viens sur l'échelle voir comme ils sont monstrueux les rejetons du pervers ! »

Après coup j'ai appris que c'était la voix de mon oncle Natsu qui s'adressait à son fidèle exceed. D'ailleurs, figurez-vous qu'il est mon parrain cet idiot.

Et puis, il y a cet infime moment où je croise la lueur bleue des prunelles de ma mère. Elle sourit malgré sa grande fatigue et la sueur qui s'écoule de son front. Un homme aux cheveux corbeaux me fixe également assit à ses côtés.

Ce sont mes parents, les meilleurs au monde Juvia et Gray Fullbuster…

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt,


End file.
